miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Sage
"A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." ''- Journal description'' Warning! This area contains SPOILERS! Appearance A Great Sage Mii bears a white thick robe, which fades to blue at the end of the sleeves, and turquoise at the bottom of the robe. The robe has an oversized hood, with the inside of it being a dark turquoise. They seem to be wearing a green undershirt and a white belt, with four blue circles (presumably gems) on it. They wear white pants and green shoes, and they bear a silver staff with a blue orb inside of it. Bio The Great Sage meets the protagonist and the Dark Lord. He/She saves the protagonist and threatens the Dark Lord to leave him/her alone. The Dark Lord retreats and Great Sage tells the protagonist that he/she felt the Dark Lord possessing a strange power. He/She changes the subject and wishes the protagonist good luck on his/her journey. He/She meets the protagonist again in the 2nd World. He/She asks the protagonist if he/she has seen a genie lamp. The protagonist says that he/she hasn't and the Great Sage walks away depressed. In the 3rd world, the protagonist happily sees the Great Sage and happily runs up to him/her. The Great Sage sees that the protagonist saved the Genie's face. The protagonist then tells the Great Sage that his friends were taken by the Dark Lord. The Great Sage understands that this is a situation and the Dark Lord is nothing but trouble. He/She gives the protagonist directions to Elfen Retreat and walk away. The protagonist goes into a cave in the 4th world and sees that 3 of his friends have no face and the Great Sage looking at them with sadness. The Great Sage sees the protagonist crying and asks him/her if those were his/her friends because according to the 3rd team member they were trying to escape from The Dark Lord's castle but was caught along the way and as a result their faces were taken. The Great Sage aids The Player until defeating the Cerberus. He doesn't appear again until The Dark Lord is defeated and when he sees The Dark Curse about to possess The Player, he blocks it's path and He gets possess instead, turning him into The Darker Lord and believes that this is even better then the dark lord before flying away. After The Player and his/her friends enters The Sky Scraper He steals faces off The Ex-Dark Lord, The King, The Princess, The Genie and The Fab Faries and the once all their faces are recuse The player proceed to face The Darker Lord. Upon arriving at the Outerworld, The Darker Lord fuses with people's faces, changing his form that resembles to the sun with hands. He also steals 6 of the teammates (Player if he/she faces any of the hands) after defeating both of his hands and fuses them to create coins of their faces. Once the remaining 4 defeats him, he reverts back to The Great Sage and The Dark Curse makes another attempt to possess The Player but he manage to seal it and after he told the player of the origins of The Dark Curse, He ask the player what to do with it. If save him is chosen The Great Sage will travel with the reborn Mii and both of them appears during the credits but if the break the curse is chosen The Sage will appear on his own during the credits. Trivia * The Darker Lord is the only boss that can be fought again in order to re-watch the credits Gallery HNI_0068.JPG|A Great Sage Mii HNI 0035.JPG|The Darker Lord HNI 00612.JPG Category:NPC